


The Story of Erica Thofferson

by EricaThofferson806



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaThofferson806/pseuds/EricaThofferson806
Summary: The world.When I was just a little girl...I learned that it's a very tough place to live in.So...if you want to survive...you have to learn to be even tougher.And unfortunately...I learned that the hard way.





	1. The Story That Was Never Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world.
> 
> When I was just a little girl...I learned that it's a very tough place to live in.
> 
> So...if you want to survive...you have to learn to be even tougher.
> 
> And unfortunately...I learned that the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is not appropriate for readers under the age of 13, for there are certain chapters that contain scenes with mature themes such as violence and blood.
> 
> P.S: This fanfiction is an AU that takes place on the same universe as the original franchise, shortly after the events of How To Train Your Dragon 2, in the year of 2015. Therefore, none of the events of How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World have happened and none of the new characters that appear on the third movie exist.

The first chapter will be posted soon.


	2. A Different Kind of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that Berk has made peace with the dragons, Erica travels to Berk and meets the Dragon Riders, who she forms a strong bond with. But what will happen to this new friendship when the team finds out that Drago Bludvist is back and is seeking revenge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-In this AU, the events of How To Train Your Dragon 2 happened in the year of 2015;  
> 2-Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Eret are all 20 years old;  
> 3-Valka and Gobber are both 41 years old, and if Stoick was still alive, he would be too;  
> 4-The Island of Berk has already been rebuilt and looks exactly like it did in the begining of the second movie, except that now, they have that giant statue of Stoick at the entrance of the Great Hall.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains a scene with the following matures themes: Slight Violence, Injury and Blood.

This chapter will be posted soon.


End file.
